


Первый день

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Итан не просидит столько в четырёх стенах, уже к вечеру полезет на стену от безделья - зря он, что ли, каждый отпуск в горах тренируется в этом - а к утру просто сбежит. И Уилл его не удержит. Если, конечно, не придумает ничего достаточно действенного."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый день

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Хельга Винтер (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



> Написано на песню Timo Maas - First Day.

Итан проводит его по конспиративной квартире - здесь пистолет, здесь ключи от припасённой на стоянке в паре кварталов тачки, тут запасная обойма и светошумовая граната на всякий пожарный, тут аптечка, деньги и документы вот здесь, кровать там, но ты спишь на диване в гостиной. Короче, расслабляйся, чувствуй себя как дома. Уилл послушно расслабляется минут пять, развалившись на коротковатом и слишком узком диване, пока Итан проверяет имейлы, обстановку и пытается отправить весточку Бенджи о том, что они снова по уши в дерьме. Выдохнув, Уилл заставляет себя подняться с дивана и добрести до кухни, по пути скинув куртку, провонявшую гарью, кровью и порохом - традиционный букет, можно одеколон для настоящих мужчин делать, назвав ИтанХ или что-то в этом роде. Уилл старательно не думает, пока заваривает дрянной чай, обнаружившийся в шкафу на кухне, и исследует припасы, состоящие из хлопьев, банки тунца, макарон и окаменелого сыра. Он уже проанализировал всё, что мог, ещё по дороге сюда, он знает, что им нельзя нигде появляться, даже выходить в магазин, в ближайшие дня два, а лучше три. Ещё он знает, что Итан не просидит столько в четырёх стенах, уже к вечеру полезет на стену от безделья - зря он, что ли, каждый отпуск в горах тренируется в этом - а к утру просто сбежит. И Уилл его не удержит. Если, конечно, не придумает ничего достаточно действенного.  
Пока Уилл возится на кухне, Итан успевает принять душ. С запасной одеждой у них не густо, так что Хант выходит, завернувшись в пошло-розовое полотенце. Уилл задумчиво оглядывает Итана, от взгляда не ускользают ни шрамы, ни капли воды, ни то, что Итан в ответ разглядывает Уилла не менее внимательно.  
\- Ты в хорошей форме, - усмехается Брандт. - Для ветерана.  
\- Ты тоже ничего. Для аналитика.  
Уилл уходит в ванную, приводя в порядок мысли, смывая запёкшуюся кровь и усталость. Последнее слово остаётся за Итаном, но для Уилла важнее сейчас другое. Он выбирается из душа, ловит на себе ещё один внимательный, цепкий взгляд Итана и думает, что, похоже, знает, как заставить Ханта провести пару дней, не высовывая носа на улицу.

...  
Со второго раза чай кажется ещё более дряным, чем с первого, слишком горячий, слишком крепкий и горький настолько, что сводит челюсть. Уилл давится под взглядом замершего в дверях Итана:  
\- Что?  
Хант качает головой.  
\- У тебя чайник закипел.  
... - Что? - снова интересуется Уилл получасом позже. Они в кровати, и он вообще говоря собирается трахнуть Итана так, чтобы тому и в голову не пришло никуда нестись. Хотя бы в ближайшие часов восемь. Хотя, зная Итана...  
\- Вот именно это, - широко улыбается Хант. - Если ты не прекратишь трахать себе мозги, - Итан дёргает его на себя и шепчет в ухо, горячо, так, что мурашки бегут по позвоночнику, - вместо того, чтобы трахать меня...  
\- Что тогда? - подхватывает Уилл. Это похоже на флирт сильнее, чем ему бы хотелось, но они последние полчаса совсем не в шахматы играли, и у Уилла от возбуждения уже пальцы на ногах поджимаются.  
\- Буду вести себя с тобой, как с капризной красоткой, - откликается Итан и делает движение навстречу, полностью насаживаясь на член Брандта. - Начну петь серенады, водить в оперу и дарить цветы...  
Дальше Уилл не слушает, ему хорошо. И он и вправду забывает думать о чём бы то ни было, кроме Итана. Которого это, похоже, вполне устраивает.

...  
\- У тебя оригинальный подход к серенадам, - припоминает сонный Уилл следующим утром, обнаруживая кухне полуголого Ханта, мурлычащего про то, что кто-то не забудет его до конца своей жизни.  
Итан хмыкает:  
\- Я собирался начать с завтрака в постель.  
\- Тогда начинать следовало минут пять назад, пока я спал, а яичница ещё не пригорела.  
До Уилла не сразу доходит, что яиц в холодильнике не было.  
\- Давно ты встал? - он честно старается держать ровный тон, но если Хант засветился где-то...  
\- Минут пятнадцать назад, - пожимает плечами Итан, заливая сковороду с угольками завтрака. - Как раз успел забрать продукты у курьера и...  
\- Спалить наш завтрак, - Уилл облегчённо выдыхает и смеётся собственной подозрительности.  
\- Могу предложить кое-что получше, - Итан тянет его ближе за пояс джинс и смотрит многообещающе и немного лукаво. У Уилла встаёт от одного этого взгляда, а когда Итан его целует и опускается на колени - последние мысли вылетают из головы.  
День проходит между спальней и кухней. Один раз они даже опробуют диван, в процессе скатившись на пол, после чего Уилл наотрез отказывается трахаться за пределами кровати, потому что - он так и говорит Итану, пока тот почти профессионально массирует пострадавшую спину Уилла - они не подростки, которые от спермотоксикоза не могут пройти десяток метров. Хотя сам себе Уилл напоминает именно подростка, который вдруг дорвался до объекта своей тайной влюблённости, которому бездумно хорошо от происходящего и в то же время панически страшно от того, что всё может закончиться совершенно внезапно. Например, на следующее утро.  
Но ничего не заканчивается. Следующим утром Итан вовсе не сбегает никуда, а мирно сопит на соседней подушке, собственнически сжимая руку Уилла.  
И на следующий день ничего не заканчивается тоже. В конце концов Уилл расслабляется - даже если позднее всё развалится, почему бы не попробовать сегодня что-то начать. Может, оно продлится недолго, а может - до конца жизни.


End file.
